Lelouch vs Light
by Roys-neko
Summary: Heavy crack... request of a battle between Leleouch versus Light -DeathnotexCodegeass- -GENERAL-


**...... -.- okay... this was a request and i'm emptying my DA fanfiction so excuse randomness.....  
**

* * *

Lelouch vs. Light

Suzaku sat down to his computer, bored. He wasn't supposed to be called in for work until noon, and it was currently eight-thirty in the morning. Remembering that he left his computer on all night, he simply turned on the monitor and entered his password. Out of the corner of his eye his cell phone flashed, 'A text message, this early in the morning?' He sighed, tangling one of his hands into his almond hair. 'It's probably just Lelouch ditching class again…'

With his other hand he grabbed the phone and flipped in open, reading it he chuckled lightly. 'typ LvL in utube.' He replied back, swiftly. 'fiine.'

He clicked the Firefox on his desktop, and logged on to YouTube. 'LvL, just what is he up to?'  
His eyes widened in surprise, "Five Million Results?!" The he read the title of the first video, pausing, then read it again. He looked away from the computer screen in disbelief.

"Light versus Lelouch? Hm.. interesting." He clicked the link and watched the short video of each contestant. Lelouch's opponent had quite a humorous, and unbelievable story.

"I am Yagami Light. I used to be a 'mad' serial killer." He laughed slightly, shaking his head.  
"I was about to become a God of my realm, then I died… " He shrugged, looking to the talk show host. She smiled, motioning him to continue.

"Oh! I forgot. I used to be thirty-two years old, but the studio audience and producers resurrected me back to when I was in high school." He raised his arms as if he was to surrender, "I guess it's just to make it even, so my competition doesn't feel trampled after I'm done with him."

The Talk show host sighed, the cameras were getting ready for the live stream for the internet. She waved he hand to the side, "Queue, squealing fan girls and the three fan boys in the front for the wonderful implied meaning. Courtesy of Yagami-kun."

The camera man walked to the end of the set, placing his foot rolling his wrist, catching the show host's attention. "We'll be live in five minutes, get Lelouch-san and Yagami-kun ready."

The female nodded, she sat clawing at her seat. Her first time streaming live… if this went well then she'd be famous, and it'd make her life much easier.  
"Yagami-kun, Lelouch-san, please approach the two podiums at the side please."

When Lelouch was called over, he felt his phone vibrate tin his pocket. "Can I check my phone?" He asked as he stepped to the podium, flipping his phone open when he received a nod.  
'I'll bring Nunnally as well.'

He hastily closed his phone when the host shouted, her face glaring strongly at her watch. "We have a minute before going live!"

Lelouch smirked, 'This is nothing I'll definitely win!' He threw a quick glance at his opponent, who was standing proud at his podium.

"Five, four, three…"

'Two….. one.'

"Welcome!" The female stood in between the two podiums, her arms out wide.

"You're just time for the ultimate show down!!" She stepped out of the way, allowing the camera to move closer, catching a shot of the two males standing tall and proud.

-

Suzaku wheeled Nunnally into the front row, he took a seat beside her and smiled, "It's good we made it in time."

The girl next to him smiled brightly, "Yeah, I can't wait to see Lulu compete against the notorious Light-kun. I bet my brother will win."

Suzaku chuckled, "sure your brother maybe good at chess but if this 'Light' is that notorious, then I wonder if Lulu will have a chance."

When the cameras were on the focused on the competing duo, breezing their way through trivial questions and small ability dares.

"Alright, everything boils down to this last question that will decide our winner. As of now both participants are at the score of 17."

Lelouch grasped the wood, he eyed his opponent heatedly. 'I won't lose to the likes of him.' He looked to the audience, catching the gaze of Suzaku. Who, immediately looked away, whispering something into his sister's ear. She nodded, smiling brightly, "You can do it Brother!!"

"Are you both ready?" The talk show host smiled slyly.

"Okay! This last question determines the winner. A show that's played once a week in the US, its Protagonist is a blonde ninja. Whose origin lies here, in the land of the rising sun. What is the name of this show?"

Nunnally bit her bottom lip, preventing any doubt. A soft "uh-oh…" escaped from her lips. Suzaku turned to the younger female, "What's wrong?"

She sighed, "Brother's never watched anything other than the news."

* * *

**a/n: :D Enjoy!  
**

**-Bows- Review, Onegai Shimasu!**


End file.
